


Coupe Gourge

by dirkygoodness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: As well as tanks, Bruce saves Tony and is rewarded with a kiss, Established Relationship, Evil people are killed, Fake Mission, Fluff, M/M, Near death experiences in the desert are common occurrences for Tony, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A position that gives the enemy an advantage, forcing the occupying troops to surrender - or be obliterated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coupe Gourge

**Author's Note:**

> I got this phrase, coupe gourge, and turned it into a Fic. I am cool
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

By any standards, where he stood was not an ideal one. Sure, at the time he'd found his way there it been a perfect place to hide, but now it was nothing more than a place for death. The walls around him curved up and over, cutting off an airborne escape while giving the enemy easy access to him. He could practically feel how bad of a situation he was in, but Tony pushed it aside as he flicked his visor back into place. This wasn't the place to freak out (even if it was due time). He needed to have a level head right now.

Steve and Natasha were about a mile and a half out, Clint only slightly closer than them - and Banner was missing again. His team - Cap's Team - was spread thin and there was still a lot of fighting to be done. They needed to regroup as soon as possible. He shook his arms, the repulsers on his hands humming to life as the first mercenary came into view. They wore dark brown clothes, dotted with black and green in almost mock camouflage style and held a large weapon in their hands. It was Stark Industry weaponry, which had been stolen a week before.

The entire reason for this mission was in the hands of a mercenary. Tony frowned and raised a hand, aiming at the man in the distance. They paused, standing still for a moment, before raising Tony's gun at him and attempting to fire. Of course, it didn't work, Tony's reflexes being quicker as he shot at the person. The person fell to the ground, gun useless beside them. He supposed they should have figured out how to use the damn things before going after the man who'd made them. He had little time to be angry, three more mercenaries appearing over the hill. They were heading straight towards him, their guns raised and ready.

Unlike the last man, they seemed more calm and prepared. Tony took a step forwards, firing three more blasts at them. The first one ducked down with lightning speed, the second shot his gun at it and sent sparks flying into the air - and the last fell to the ground as a lifeless corpse. He felt nothing when he killed them, apart from the slight butterfly's of guilt before his anger for them took over and he no longer cared. It was wrong, most defiantly wrong, but he thought they deserved to go out like this. Besides, they'd done worse than he'd ever done. Probably. Tony fired again, twice, aiming for their weapons. He started to fire a third when five more brown clothed mercenaries came running over the hill. Tony groaned. Great. This was just what he needed. More people to fight. Fan-fucking-tastc.

And... he was still in this death hole. Tony bit his lip, firing down at the ground and causing sand to swirl up and successfully making a cover. He ducked down, squatting against the far wall. "JARVIS?" He questioned, directing his full attention to the A.I.

"Sr.?" "I seem to have gotten myself into quite the pickle." Tony laughed, panting into the mic. JARVIS hummed in agreement, before displaying a map of the aria in front of Tony's face. A little red, blinking dot was stationed where Tony was, while seven brown ones were around them.

"You have, Sr. There are seven mercenaries that I managed to locate before you put up the cover, but I suspect more will be following those."

"Great. How do I get out of here?"

"Well, you can't go out the way you came, and any attempt to shoot through the cavern above would only cause an avalanche on top of you. You'd be buried before you even managed to get into the air." Tony nodded and sighed, slumping against the stone behind him. He'd suspected as much. Anywhere he went would get him killed - or very badly injured.

"Likelihood of survival if I go out there guns blazing?"

"Less than 8%, Sr. Those are your weapons they have."

"Right." He muttered, glaring out at the dissipating sand. He doubted he'd be able to hold off all of them if they had access to Stark Industry Weapons. He might have stopped building them, but these people had obviously somehow gotten ahold of them. And when - if - he made it out he'd be doing some research to find how exactly they'd gotten them. Tony turned the coms on, waiting until he heard the clicking sound of his call going through.

"Tony! Where the hell ar-"

"Yeah, I'd love to chat Cap, but I need you to give the coms to Natasha." Tony cut him off sharply, and hardly gave him enough time to hand the mic over to Natasha before he started talking again. "JARVIS is sending you my location. I've got at least seven mercenaries out here and they've got my guns - they've got my fuckin guns!"

"I thought you didn't make weapons anymore?" He heard her ask. Tony grunted, turning his head to look out at the sand cloud. He was starting to see people there.

"I don't!" He screamed back, ducking down in time for one of said weapons to be fired at him. It was a fairly bad shot, but once the sand went away all the way they'd have better aim. The stone above him rumbled ominously and Tony gave it a wary look. It looked like it was trying to fall down on him. Another crackling noise and suddenly Clint's voice came in through another com.

"Guys, I've got eyes on The Hulk. He's northbound and from the looks of it - he's pretty pissed." Tony felt a bubble of laughter erupt from his throat before he could stop it, and it took him a moment to actually figure out why he was laughing.

"Barton, I'm gonna send you my coordinates, you thing you can trick Big Green into coming this way?"

"Tony, your not seriously thinking -" Natasha started but was cut off with a long and very loud sigh from Steve.

"He's going to do whatever he wants, weather it'll get him killed or not."

Tony gave a mock gasp, sounding slightly amused. "You're worried about me? I never would have guessed!" He could practically hear the eye roll in Steve's next words.

"Hardly."

"I'll see if I can send him your way, Stark." Clint said, but went silent when roaring came in through the mic. "I make no guarantees, though." Tony huffed a forced laugh, shaking his head. He turned back towards the mercenaries then, scanning what he could see. There were three more men up close, and he figured that there were some more stationed up the hill. If Clint succeeded in getting The Hulk here, he supposed knowing the exact locations of the people wasn't going to be a very large priority. But just in case their mashed together plan did go down hill he'd need some kind of idea so his targeting system could take them out.

He shot another repulser blast into the sandstorm, wildly, and was rewarded with a dying scream of one of the mercenaries. Death didn't really make Tony happy. But he had been in the weapons business long enough to be able to figure out when to have feelings of regret, and when not to. Like when you're home, safe and sound, that's when you feel bad. Not when you're fighting for your life. He ducked, letting out a garbled noise that might have been a curse, just barely avoiding some kind of gun's shots. He suddenly found himself hating past him for making such good weapons. Tony pulled his knee up, tucking his other leg underneath him. He stayed like that, moving only to dodge gunfire and to shoot in return at the mercenaries, waiting for - hopefully - the arrival of Clint with Hulk in tow.

Somewhere in that time, Tony was almost sure that large trucks had been driven up towards where he was. He figured, by now, they would be trying to smoke him out. He knew full well that they knew he wouldn't last very much longer in the strange rock formation. It had taken a beating and Tony wasn't sure how much longer it'd hold out. Finally, the sand was completely gone, all that was left were targets for Tony. Oh, and he noticed he'd been right as he stood. They did bring in trucks - of a sort. They were actually tanks. Close enough, he thought as he raised his hand again and fired at one of them. Suddenly JARVIS' voice came back, and he only paused for a moment to listen.

"Sr, I would suggest something stronger to destroy the tanks." Tony laughed, aiming his hands in opposite directions to hit two people at once.

"And what would you suggest, a-" A large, dangerous tremor rumbled across the sand covered dirt and Tony froze. He looked up, towards the top of a sand dune, eyeing it suspiciously. About a second later it seemed to implode, sand sinking in on itself dangerously as other sand started to tumble down the dune. If Tony hadn't been wearing his visor he would have missed the green mixed in with it as well. He laughed, throwing his hands up in the air and moving enough out of the cavern for Hulk to see him. "Big Guy!"

He shouted and was greeted with a roar from him. Tony watched gleefully as Hulk stood, his full height frightening the mercenaries that stood below him. One, a short, stout man with a newer Stark Weapon fired first, startled. Hulk flinched, raising his arms up to defend himself. Tony scoffed, pointing his hand at the man.

"We were having a conversation, thank you very much." And he fired, the man falling back. After than, there was a half minute of silence before Hulk moved, charging the men around him. It was all chaos from there on out, Tony rushing from the cave and taking out as many men as he could. Hulk was shot three times from the tanks before he turned to them, glaring menacingly. It didn't take long for him to demolish the first one, and even less time for the second. JARVIS spoke up again, voice slightly amused.

"Not what I was going to suggest to take the tanks out, but I suppose it works."

"You bet your cybernetic ass it works!" Tony replied, taking out the last two mercenaries. He was left panting, much like the Hulk. Tony walked to him, flipping his visor up with a smirk in its place. Hulk looked down at him, watching him for a moment before he flopped down on the sand, sitting more or less cross legged.

"Tin Man okay?" He questioned, voice rough and as close to gentle as he could get. It made Tony's smirk soften into a smile.

"I'm okay, Big Guy. How about you?" Hulk looked at him, confusion taking over his face before he roared in a sort of hiccuping fashion. It took Tony a moment to realize he was laughing, at which point he joined in.

"Hulk is fine. Hulk can't be hurt." Hulk looked tired then, his eyes moving over Tony's body sluggishly. "Hulk's done now?" He questioned, and Tony nodded. He hadn't expected him to be asking permission for being 'done', but none the less Tony gave it to him. Hulk made a sort of nod, before he closed his eyes and - basically he caved in on himself. His skin went back to tan and there was cracking noises that Tony tried to ignore.

Though, it was quicker than the last time he'd seen it, when they'd fought Loki I'd been much slower, so he's hardly given enough time to feel sick before Bruce is falling face first into the sand. Tony moves, pulling Bruce up so he isn't left lying in the sand. He's now got a little on his face no shoulders, but for the most part is still clean. Bruce's eyes flutter open, blinking slowly as his gaze goes to Tony. The billionaire grins, hooking one arm behind Bruce's back as support.

"Tony? Wh-" Bruce starts, but stops himself as his eyes widen, mouth dropping open as he smells smoke. Tony recognizes that face, the one Bruce gets when he thinks he's killed somebody, and Tony pulls the other man into a kiss before he can get any words out.

Bruce stiffens for a moment, before melting into the kiss, slumping up against Tony. It's become a common occurrence with them, Tony kissing Bruce after a transformation. It always calms the doctor down enough so he doesn't have a panic attack immediately. And it works, like always, Bruce's breathing slowing enough that Tony can pull away. He licks his lips, making Bruce flush darkly.

"You only hurt tanks - and people who deserved it." Tony tells him, not giving him enough chance to feel terrible about what could have happened. Bruce nods slowly, his head resting on Tony's shoulder. It's quiet for a moment, before suddenly there's a loud groan from behind them and Tony and Bruce both jump at the noise.

"So how longs this been going on?" Clint asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he smirked.


End file.
